charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob Duncan
: “''Hey!” : ―Bob's catchphrase '''Robert William "Bob" Duncan' is the father of the Duncan family. He loves to eat and often talks to Amy about her adulthood. Personality Bob Duncan is the Duncan children's father and Amy Duncan's husband. He's an exterminator, which Teddy dislikes about him. He is just like any other father in the world. He loves and cares about his family, and entrusts them with their baby, Charlie and probably Toby. He is also often made fun of by his family for his weight problems, especially his son, Gabe. He also like to eat a lot and refuses to exercise. He does try to exercise once but only lost 2 pounds (Gabe's 12-½ Birthday). He is occasionly shown to be quite cheap. Personal life In the debut episode of the series,'' Study Date'', Amy goes back to work, entrusting her kids to take care of Charlie. But when Bob falls down the stairs and hurts his buttocks, P.J. has to drive him to the hospital and Teddy has to take care of Charlie. In the hospital, P.J. pretends to be a doctor so as not to be identified, but his disguise is ruined when his mom finds out. She says she can't handle it anymore, but Bob tells her that everything's gonna be okay. Teddy tells her parents that they needed a break from baby Charlie, and that they should go out on a date. But then PJ takes Charlie to the park and accidentally swaps strollers with a girl named Emma and brings home the wrong baby. They do everything they can to retrieve the baby, but in the end, they are caught by their parents and get grounded (Baby Come Back). Amy and Bob's anniversary is coming, Teddy wants to give them the best day ever, but because of her sibling causes problems (Butt-Dialing Duncans). She is very excited about this. It's revealed in Double Whammy that when he was younger he greatly resembled his son PJ, only to stop looking like him when he turned 25. Bob used to be part of a band called "The Bob Duncan Experience" before he was kicked out. It is said that he got kicked out because Amy wanted all the attention. Trivia * His last two girlfriends (Amy and Katherine) were blondes. * He was in his own band called The Bob Duncan Experience. * His birthday is somewhere past July 10, 1971. * He is shown to be the same age as Amy. * Bob lost his good looks just at age 25. * He is one of two characters played by multiple people in different stages of life (played old P.J., Jason Dolley played young Bob). * He does weight exercises with PJ. * Bob can be compared to Jerry Russo in a few ways. They're both less strict than the wives and they both own their own businesses/companies. * He can also be a compared to Eddie in That's So Raven as he is always eating and acts pretty fat. * In Amazing Gracie, it appears that Bob Duncan has no friends because not only do people come for the rest of the Duncan family but also because nobody has come particularly for him. Category:TV characters Category:Sitcom characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Fathers Category:Disney Channel Category:Husbands